


Во имя Свободы и Конституции

by Sumiregava, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки подлец, а Тони этим пользуется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во имя Свободы и Конституции

— Доброе утро? — уточнил Клинт после небольшой паузы, не рискуя входить в кухню. Доктор Беннер оторвал взгляд от газеты, кивнул ему и вернулся к чтению, Зимний Солдат и Тони Старк не удостоили и взглядом: первый смотрел только на второго, а второй намертво влип в планшет. На голове Тони красовался золотистый ободок, а на столе рядом с его локтем лежал блестящий скипетр.

Клинт поудобнее прислонился к дверному косяку.

— Я уверен, что должен задать какой-нибудь вопрос, проясняющий ситуацию, но понятия не имею, какой. 

Брюс недоуменно вскинул бровь:

— Разве ты не знаешь, что Тони и Стив поспорили?

— Конечно знаю, я сам принимал ставки! Но Старк же выиграл!

— Старк выиграл, — согласился Зимний Солдат, пресекая дальнейшие расспросы тяжелым изучающим взглядом. Клинту было кое-что известно о том, как производить впечатление смертельной угрозы, будучи одетым всего лишь в мягкие спортивные штаны и чужую майку, но Солдат дал бы ему в этом сто очков вперед. Он в два счета сумел бы отобрать у Терминатора одежду, очки и мотоцикл, а также металлическую руку про запас и Джона Коннора на сдачу. 

Клинт налил себе кофе и приготовился ждать Стива с утренней пробежки. 

— Ну и что там с выигрышем, почему он на Старке?

— Прошу прощения? — вскинулся Тони. — Это, — он кивнул на лежащий на столе предмет, а потом ткнул пальцем в ободок на голове, — и это — лишь часть, самое интересное было доставлено в комнату Стива. А вот и он! Здравствуй, Капитан, здравствуй! Угадай, что это на мне?

Стив, только что неслышно вошедший в кухню, смерил Тони отнюдь не дружелюбным взглядом, на Зимнего Солдата глянул с отвращением и безропотно принял ободок и жезл, протянутый Старком.

— Через полчаса, — твердо произнес он. — У меня.

— Какое еще «у тебя»? — возмутился Клинт. — Я отчетливо помню, что ты должен сделать запись...

— У меня большая комната, — как идиоту разъяснил ему Стив. — Тони придет и... все запишет. Вы тут не при чем.

— Я «при чем», — веско уронил Баки. — Я тоже приду. 

— Оказывать моральную поддержку? — уточнил Тони. — Ты придешь пялиться, Барнс, признайся сразу. Нет, Кэп, на это не согласен уже я. Мы будем делать запись, а он будет смотреть. Это уже извращение какое-то! Поэтому ты, как мы и договаривались, придешь в тренировочный зал, и мы будем работать там. 

— А они все — смотреть?

— А мы — смотреть, — подтвердил Брюс, не отрываясь от газеты. К его мудрому мнению Стив обычно прислушивался, вот и сейчас не стал продолжать спор, покачал головой, словно не найдя слов, и, резко развернувшись, покинул кухню.  
Тони дождался, когда за ним захлопнется дверь и потер руки.

— Джарвис! У меня будет отдельная камера, а ты записывай происходящее со всех возможных ракурсов. И... и как Стив идет в зал — тоже. Со всех ракурсов. Вообще всех. Я надеюсь, у нас есть камеры в полу? 

С потолка донесся отчетливый вздох. 

— Это для Пеппер! — тоном оскорбленной добродетели заявил Тони. — Она тоже участвовала в пари. Вернется из Италии — и посмотрит.

Барнс поднял взгляд на Клинта:

— Мы должны волноваться?

— За Пеппер — нет, — рассудил Клинт. — От умиления еще никто не умирал. А вот за нас с тобой, пожалуй, можно, на месте Стива я бы захотел избавиться от свидетелей.

Барнс сосредоточенно изучил свои ладони и нахмурился.

— От меня не захочет. А от доктора Беннера — не сможет, — заключил он, переведя взгляд на Брюса.

— Не желаете ли составить завещание, агент Бартон? — прожурчал Джарвис с потолка. Клинт поежился.

— Нет уж, мне рано.

— И нечего, — подсказал Тони. — Ладно, вы как хотите, а я пошел. Эй, Джарвис, где Наташа? Если она пропустит это зрелище, она нам не простит.

— Несомненно, сэр, но не стоит беспокоиться, агент Романофф осведомлена о происходящем и в данный момент помогает капитану Роджерсу одеваться.

Тони просиял.

— Ну что? Идем? Идем-идем-идем!

_Прошлым вечером_

— Спорим, я его уговорю?

— Во-первых, — намеренно вежливо указал Стив, — прекрати прятать за спиной пистолет с транквилизаторами. Во-вторых, нет, Тони, ты не будешь приставать к Баки. 

— Что ты сказал? Я — приставать? Я — Тони Старк, это ко мне все пристают! А твоего Зимнего Барнса я собираюсь вежливо уговаривать, — Тони заметил взгляд Стива, обычно припасаемый для Злодея Недели, и обреченно вздохнул. — Ладно, предельно вежливо. И если он меня куда-нибудь пошлет, я даже честно схожу — если речь пойдет не о Сибири. И, конечно же, оставлю ему опцию «явиться, если рука забарахлит». Это тебя устроит?

— Устроило бы, не знай я твои понятия о вежливости, — Стив устало потер лицо руками. — Не трогай Баки, Тони, прошу тебя. Он и так через многое прошел, Гидра...

Тони зарычал.

— Так, Роджерс. Я один раз предложу ему свою помощь с техническим обслуживанием. Если он согласится — и не закатывай глаза! — ты наденешь костюм Сэйлор Мун и толкнешь речь о справедливости для домашнего видеоархива. Если нет, я раскрашу костюм Железного Человека под Хелло Китти и вылечу так на следующее задание. Согласен?!

Стив нахмурился и решительно кивнул.

— Да, согласен, Хелло Китти мне нравится. А кто такой Сэйлор Мун?

Тони зловеще прищурился:

— Когда проиграешь, тогда и скажу.

— Я не проиграю, — улыбнулся Стив, уже предвкушая зрелище бело-розового Железного Человека. Возможно даже с кошачьими ушками. 

Кое-что он все же не учел. Да, за прошедшие годы Баки Барнс изменился, но не настолько. 

— Барнс, — произнес Тони, почти ласково глядя на гладкие металлические пластины, потом спохватился и перевел взгляд на лицо собеседника. — Мы с Роджерсом заключили пари. Если ты позволишь мне заняться техобслуживанием и модернизацией твоей прекрасной руки, он наденет вот это.

Барнс уставился на протянутую распечатку, большую и очень хорошего качества, брови его поднимались все выше и выше.

— На задание?

— Нет, — вздохнул Старк, — боюсь, к этому мир еще не готов. Но он произнесет речь и мы сделаем видеозапись! В общем, ты посиди, подумай, Джарвис сейчас включит тебе этот мультик...

— Этот мультик называется «аниме», сэр.

— Да как угодно! Когда поймешь, что Стив на сто процентов попадает в образ — спускайся в мастерскую, я пока подготовлю инструменты, сканер там...

...Посмотрев ровно одну серию, Барнс появился в мастерской, и Тони показалось, что он прилагал серьезные усилия, чтобы не разухмыляться во весь рот. 

_Утро[_

Стиву шло. Он наотрез отказался надевать парик, но Наташа сумела кое-как закрепить заколки в его коротких волосах, и это отклонение от образа лишь придало ему прелести. Тони так и заявил.

Стив откашлялся, сжимая Лунную Призму (не магазинная модель, сталь и сверхпрочный пластик, Тони сам сделал за ночь!).

— Старк, предупреждаю, если это видео увидит хоть кто-то еще, будут жертвы и разрушения.

Выслушав сбивчивые уверения Мстителей, что это совершенно исключено, он вздохнул, стойко улыбнулся камере и начал:

— Я борец за добро и справедливость... 

...На ютуб видео ушло под заголовком «Во имя Свободы и Конституции».


End file.
